


ART - Riddick

by Tarlan



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpaper art created for Fandom Stocking 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Riddick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts), [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



These are all the color variations for **Riddick (movies)**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/748326/748326_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/748727/748727_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/748804/748804_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/749199/749199_original.jpg)   

**Riddick and Vaako**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/750753/750753_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/750469/750469_original.jpg) 

 


End file.
